Christmas Day Romance-A Sebastian Blackworth Love Story
by rockerchic27
Summary: On Christmas Day Sebastian hangs out with a girl who he likes after breaking up with someone else . Read this story to see what else happens . Fandom : Those People (Movie ) romance, christmas, charlie, fanfiction, short story, sebastianblackworth, those people,
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning Of Something New

**Writers note : this part may be sad in the beginning but some of the things in this does get better though .**

**Before Christmas.**

"**NO YOU KNOW WHAT GO AWAY I'M MAD AT YOU CHARLIE YOU CHEATED ON ME HOW DARE YOU YA KNOW WHAT WE'RE DONE !"** Sebastian yelled as he cried out . "**FINE THEN !**" He yelled back at him then with that he had left Sebastian's house never to return again they were mad at eachother and they had just broken up .

It had been a few days until the passing of Sebastian's father which he didn't always get along with but something happened he seen him the day before Christmas they got into an argument then his father went home and ended his own life so it was sad for him . Plus Sebastian had just broken up with some guy he was bi and so was Sebastian he was just so upset he needed someone to spend time with for Christmas so since I knew him already since we were friends he had called me up so I went over to his house . I knocked on his door as I waited . He then opened it . " Hey Sebastian can I come in ?" I asked curiously. "Sure come in ." He smiled a bit . " I heard about your father and also a break up I feel sorry for you ." I had told him . " Thank you anyways would you like to date me ?and I know you won't cheat like the last person did ." He asked while he was talking . "Sure of course I don't mind I think you're a pretty cute guy ." I told him. "Alright thank you that literally made me blush ." He said as his cheeks started turning a light shade of pink . " Good to hear oh and Merry Christmas Sebastian . " I said as I smiled as I hugged him then gave him a present . He smiled then took it ,hugged me then gave me a gift too . "Merry Christmas to you too Erin you've made this Christmas much better ." He said as he smiled. "Awww I'm glad I did ." I replied as I started opening the gift that he got me . " Oh my I love it . " I had told him ." Good to hear I knew you would . " he had said . Then he opened his . " Love it ." He had spoke . " I'm glad you like yours too ." I replied . We both then sat next to eachother on the couch in his house .

"Nice house you got here ,Sebastian ." I had told him ."Thanks I've lived here for a while now actually ." He had told me . "That's pretty cool I like the wall color blue looks nice ." I told him . "Me too and thanks ." He replied as he smiled .


	2. Chap 2-Do You Want Something To Drink?

"Do you want something to drink?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Sure yes please ." I nodded . He then got me a drink of water in a glass with some ice then handed it to me . "Thanks ." I replied while drinking it . "You're welcome ." He replied then I had put my glass down for a minute .

I looked over at Sebastian "Were you mad at Charlie when he cheated on you ?" I asked him curiously. "Yes I was actually I literally yelled at him told him that we were done with eachother even though it kind of made me upset but I had to let him go because he was cheating on me which he shouldn't have done I also told him to go away and that I was mad at him ." He explained . "I see you're right he shouldn't have done that I agree with you that's just not good ." I replied . "I'm better off without him now he shouldn't have done that if he didn't I wouldn't have been mad at him ." He had said . "You're right and I still feel sorry for you but at least you now have me ." I told him . " Yes at least I have you ." He smiled .

"So what you wanna do ?" He questioned . "Hmmmmm maybe we can watch a movie together ." I suggested as I smiled ."Now that sounds like a good idea ." He nodded in agreement then turned on the tv and put in a movie then sat back down beside me on the couch . "Let's watch this one ." He replied . " Alright sounds good ." I smiled back as we began watching .


	3. Chapter 3-Ursula Comes Over

Then Sebastian heard someone knocking on the door . "Who could that be? I hope it's not Charlie I just don't wanna talk to him right now I'm still mad for what he did ." He whispered to me . " I know you are he shouldn't have done that ." I said . He then got up ,walked to the door then opened it there stood his friend Ursula . " Oh hi Ursula how is everything?" He asked. "I'm doing good hey Sebastian can I come in ?" She asked curiously. "Sure why not and I don't think you met her yet but this is Erin ." He said as she walked in . "Hello." I said as I seen her walk inside . "Hi Erin nice to meet you I'm Ursula I'm a friend of Sebastian's ." She replied . "Pleasure to meet you too Ursula." I said back to her while smiling . "You too ." She replied then sat down .

"So I heard what happened between you and Charlie you don't deserve that I feel sorry for you that he cheated on you he should have never done that in the first place." Ursula replied ." I know I agree and thanks ." Sebastian spoke again .

"So anyways how's Tim have you talked to him lately ?" She asked . " Yes actually I have I talked to him the other day actually ." Sebastian had told her . "Alright cool ." She smiled. "Yep he's doing good which is a good thing ." He smiled back . "Yes indeed it is ." She nodded in agreement .


	4. 4- Ursula Do You Want Something To Drink

Sebastian looked at his friend Ursula and smiled . "Hey ,Ursula do you want something to drink ?" he asked her curiously as he stood up after getting off the couch for a minute . "Yes please and thank you can I have a glass of water with a bit of ice ?" She asked . "Yes of course you can I'll be right back ." Sebastian said as he smiled then went to the kitchen to pour some water in a glass then he put some ice in it then brought it out and handed it to her . "Here you go ." He smiled . "Thanks ." Ursula had said as she smiled as she began drinking the water . "You're welcome ." Sebastian smiled as he spoke .

She then put it down for a sec . "Your last name is Blackworth ,am I right ? " Ursula asks curiously. "Yes indeed it is and that's good you remembered it ." Sebastian had said . " Yes indeed I agree and awesome good to hear I got it right I think your last name is pretty cool actually." She said to her friend . "Thanks ." He replied as he smiled . "You're welcome ." She responded . "Me too I like your last name too ." I told him . "Thanks ." Sebastian replied as he smiled . "You're welcome." I smiled at him back .


	5. Chapter 5-Do You Wanna Stay For Dinner?

"Anyways I got to go I'll see you two again sometime ." Ursula had said . "Yes you too ." We both spoke at the same time we hugged her then she had left afterwards so it we just me and Sebastian alone in the house . He turned to look at me as he was sitting down . "Do you wanna stay for dinner ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . "Sure I would love that is it okay if I sleep over too ?I brought my stuff with me and I told my mom I'd probably be sleeping over at your house ." I asked him . "Sure of course you can and awesome ." He smiled then he set the table and put out the tortillas ,a bowl of shredded cheese ,tomatoes and lettuce out and some sour cream we then put the stuff in the tacos then we started eating them .

Tonight he had made homemade tacos for Christmas dinner instead of turkey and mashed potatoes and corn like he normally did on Christmas Day . I had finished my first taco and so did he . "How was the first taco was it good ?" He asked . "Yes indeed it was ." I nodded as I smiled . "Good to hear I liked it too ." He smiled as he spoke . We then both had put together another taco and started eating it .


	6. Chapter 6-These Tacos Are Delicious

I smiled over at Sebastian , "Hey Sebastian ?" I said as I smiled . "Yeah ? What is it ?" He asked curiously as he smiled. "These tacos are delicious ." I told him while smiling. "I know I agree they are delicious and thanks I'm glad you like them ." He smiled back as he took another one and ate it . I then smiled . "You're welcome ." I said as I took another one as well and put stuff in it like he did and started eating it after I had done what I did .

Later on I took a drink of whatever I had in the glass at the time and then finished eating then talked with Sebastian afterwards after he had finished eating as well .

"By the way you have a nice house here ,Sebastian." I told him . "Thanks ." He smiled . "You're welcome ." I told him as I smiled back and kissed his cheek softly . "Love you ." He had said as he smiled . " Love you too Sebastian ." I told him while smiling back at him he was just so cute and I loved him very much .


	7. Chap 7-Tim Calls To Check On Sebastian

Tim decided to call Sebastian on his cell phone after we had both ate he was at his own house when he called . He waited for Sebastian to pick it up .

"Hey it's Sebastian who's this ? "He asked curiously as he had picked up the phone and started taking . "It's ,Tim I just called to see how you were doing heard what happened the two things that happened I feel sorry for you about the breakup and the other thing ." He had told him . "Thanks and hey Tim I've also found someone else so now I'm dating a girl her names Erin she's pretty she's here for Christmas dinner ." He tells Tim . "Oooh sounds cool and you're welcome and good to hear you're dating someone new ." He said . "Yep anyways got to go I'll talk to you later maybe I'll send you an email how's that sound ?" Sebastian asked. "Alright sure sounds good and bye talk to you later ." He replied then Sebastian said bye and hung up the phone .

I smiled at Sebastian and kissed his cheek softly. "Love you ,Sebastian." I had told him as I smiled once again. " Love you too as well ." He smiled .

"Who was that on the phone who called ?" I asked curiously wanting to know just cause I had gotten curious a bit . "It was Tim he was checking up on me happy I got to talk to him it's been a while ." He spoke . "Ah alright that's good to hear that he did that and how's he doing lately ?" I questioned . "He's doing good actually ." He responded back to my question as he smiled . "Awesome good to hear ." I smiled back .


	8. Chapter 8-Sending Tim An Email

"Hey Erin can you pass me my laptop ? It's on the counter over there ." He asked as he pointed to where it was so I knew where it was . "Yes will do ." I nodded as I smiled then picked it up and handed it over to him . "Here you go ." I smiled . "Thanks ." He smiled back as he started typing an email after he had signed in to the laptop of course . "You're welcome ." I replied while smiling .

The email read.

_**Hey it's, Sebastian how's it going how are things ? I was wondering would you like to hang out tomorrow with me and Erin ? If you want to be sure to let me know . Thanks .. signed , Sebastian Blackworth.~**_

_He then got the message and responded with a smiley face then a message __**. ~Sure sounds great how about at 3? And I'm doing good as well .~ **__He nodded and smiled and said alright . Then after that he exited the window that had email written on it then signed off his laptop and he had put it back ._

_"Tim's gonna hang out with us tomorrow just me, you and him ." Sebastian had told me ."Alright cool what time will we hang out with him ?" I asked curiously. "3 pm ." He responded . "Alright sounds good ." I smiled ._


	9. Cha 9-Can I Get You Something To Drink?

Sebastian smiled over at me as he got up off the couch. "Can I get you something to drink ?" He asked curiously as he smiled once again . "Yes please and thank you ,Sebastian ." I said as I smiled . "Alright what would you like ?" He asked curiously as he smiled once more . "Do you have lemonade?" I asked curiously waiting for him to reply to my question to see if he did or not . "Yep I do ." He nodded then went in the kitchen got a glass then poured some lemonade in the glass and brought it out to me .

"Here you go here's your lemonade , enjoy ." Sebastian said as he smiled while passing it to me . "Thank you ." I smiled back while taking a hold of it and drinking some once he had gave me the drink of lemonade of course . "You're welcome ." He replied .

He then sat back down and drank his that he got himself as well then he had turned on the stereo for some music .

"You have a really good taste in music there Sebastian." I told him as I smiled . "Why thank you ." He replied with a smile upon his face. "You're welcome . " I then smiled back at him as I had said that to him .


End file.
